Steampunk
Sets *Age of steam at serendipity HQPart 1 Part 2Part 3Part 4Part 5 *Steampunk Clothes at Haus Von Spooks Clothing *2 AM&F Steampunk Outfits by Troubadour at GoS *Steampunk on the Orient by Aelia at GOS *'Vaguely Victorian and Slightly Steamy' AF undies - Neithan at GoS *Recess- 11 AM Outfits - Bosie at GoS *AM Suits -Bosie - GoS *Apartment Life Corset AS Top - Gelydh at GoS *Uncharted AF Skirt - Fantasyrogue at GoS *Gentleman's Club AM Outfits - Fantasyrogue at GoS *Steampunk AF Outfit - Migamoo at GoS *AF Corset Outfit - Shatarja at GoS *AF Inventor's Apron - Subkitten at WNF *Mechanical Lore AF Outfit Nymphy at WNF *Project Clockwork - Bliss at WNF *AF Dawnrazor - Western Streampunk Outfits - MsSpookyness69 at GoS *AM Preacher Man - Western Streampunk Outfits - MsSpookyness69 at GoS *Love You To Death, 4 lipservice inspired outfits for AF - MsSpookyness69 at GoS *The Wild Ride - Steampunkish outfits for AF - Migamoo at GoS *Steampunk Youth FT & MT Outfits - ana at WNF *Grave Digger TM Formal Outfits - Nymphy at GoS *TF Steampunk Outfit - Astonished Lemons at GoS *Steampunk Clothing for all Ages and Genders - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Default Manternity - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Default Maternity - Ja_viera at Livejournal *2 AF & 1 TF Steampunk Outfits - Dominiquex at Plumb Bob Keep Skins and Genetics *A.I. (Servo Default Replacement) by Amaryll at Garden of Shadows *Steampunk Robot Skins by Sherabim at MTS *Cogwheel Eyes - Marionette. at GoS *Steampunk Robot/Human graft Skin - Medinaquirin at GoS Accessories *Steampunk Robot Upgrades by Sherabim at MTS *Steampunk Goggles by Sherabim at MTS *Steampunk Jewellery - Anva at GoS *Steampunk Rings and Necklaces - Marionette. at GoS *Hidden Place Steampunk Jewellery for AM & AF - sleepless_angel at MTS2 *Steampunk Earrings - subKitten at WNF *I'm With The Pilots - 5 Steampunk Necklaces - Timesynthesist at GoS *Brass Goggles - Age of Steam Mini Set *Dark Metal & Amber Glass Goggles - Nymphy at WNF *Steampunk Goggles - deadfoxblue at GoS *Lace Gloves - Bloom at GoS *Steampunk Leather Gloves - |Noora|Violent| at WNF *Aviator's Cap - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Goggles and Grungy Facepaint - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Steampunk Headphones - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Hats & Goggles - Ja_viera at Livejournal Build *Steampunk Mega Set: Volume One - "Vector" (Walls and Floors) by Apollyon Dynamite at MTS *Steampunk Mega Set: Volume Two - "Mercury" (Walls and Floors) by Apollyon Dynamite at MTS *Steampunk Mega Set: Volume Three - "Alchemy" (Walls and Floors) by Apollyon Dynamite at MTS *Steampunk Bonus: Gunmetal Industrial (Walls and Floors) by Apollyon Dynamite at MTS Objects *July Time Traveling Machine (Vehicle) by Phaenoh at MTS *Melody - Maxis Steampunk/Goth Piano Recolors by daislia at MTS *Steamed Elegance: Steampunk Robots and Crafter Station by whitewaterwood at MTS *TS3 Store to TS2 Conversion - Steampunk set at Clutter-a-holic *The Things You Said- Drapes, Bench & Table - Bosie ar GoS *En Revant- More Retextures & Mesh Edits - Bosie at GoS *Manor House Collection: Gourmet Kitchen Pt. I - phoenix_phaerie at MTS2 *Manor House Collection: Kitchen Appliances - phoenix_phaerie at MTS2 *Amelia Living Room Set - Adele at MTS2 *Victorian-Gothic Set - Adele at MTS2 **Recolorsby evanesco at GOS *Steampunk Style by Kativip at Cradle of Darkness *Dwemer Pipes from Skyrim - Ja_viera at Livejournal *Dwemer Kitchen Clutter from Skyrim - Ja_viera at Livejournal Lots *Steampunk Starter (Residential) by Jank Falcon at Garden of Shadows *Steampunk - Tinkertower (Residential) by epo at Garden of Shadows *Steampunk - Towerhouse and The Station Master's House (Residential) by epo at Garden of Shadows *Professor Tinker's Habitation (Residential) by Loverat at loverat.net *Professor Tinker's Emporium (Community) by Loverat at loverat.net Sims *Galexia Clogs (Steampunk Droid) - Violet Placebo at GoS *Earl Vincent Duncke - icedmango at WNF *Nona Potts - Medinaquirin at GoS Other *Mad Scientist CAS Screen by harlequin_eyes at MTS *Steampunk Career by lientebollemeis at MTS